


Time is Running Out

by shiverelectric



Series: Shiver's Sherlock Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Reichenbach Falls, mini Angst, mini songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverelectric/pseuds/shiverelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock uses music to express what he can't say. Sometimes John understands it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on [tumblr](http://shiverelectric.tumblr.com/post/15894574881/benedictatorship-bittergrapes-vitamin-string), expanded into a 221b.

John was typing along in his blog when Sherlock took up his violin. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, him playing when John wasn’t paying him the attention he wanted. In fact, it had a soothing effect on John; Sherlock’s presence in musical form.

The tune Sherlock strung out was by turns energetic and sorrowful, an odd mix and though John didn’t recognize it, it seemed it might have been a modern song. John hadn’t heard Sherlock play much contemporary music, and when he did it always seemed to be for John’s benefit, sometimes like a compromise, sometimes like a message (John still remembers when Sherlock played what he later found out was Poker Face when he had returned from a flutter with Stamford with nary a quid left). John took note of the repeated melody to see if one of the nurses knew the song, it was quite lovely.

When the song ended with a shrill _skreeeetch_ , John startled, sending a splash nonsense words across his blog. He stared at Sherlock, taking in the tense line of his back as he looked out the window. Maybe Sherlock saw a crime being commited out there?

After a moment of no movement, John called out, "Sherlock?" In a flurry of motion, he spun around, eyes wild, a question posed:

"Take me to bed?"


End file.
